A CrossDressing Fetish?
by yaoi.choco
Summary: When Doumeki catches Watanuki performing his punishment, ahem, cross-dressing , what does he think about it? DouxWata FLUFFEH. 6th chapter up! :DD
1. Maid Outfit!

**A Cross-dressing Fetish?**

**Disclaimer: For your information, I don't own any xxxHolic/ Tsubasa characters.**

**(A.N.: Yaoi. Cross dressing, duh. DouxWata. Don't like Don't read. For the rest, R&R!! :3 )**

Shit. Shit. Shit. Why did he have to lose a bet against Yuuko, of all people!? Why did that horse on that race on TV have to fall at the _last _moment!? And lose to that sissy pony Yuuko bet on?! ARGH!

"Come out, Watanuki-chan!" Yuuko called out, right outside the dressing room.

"Don't '-chan' me!!" Watanuki yelled, flailing his arms.

"Hurry…" Yuuko said in a cutesy voice.

"Yeah, Wata-_chan_!" the black Mokona said.

"GRAGH!" Watanuki roared, as he pushed aside the curtain roughly, stepping out in front of Yuuko, the black Mokona, Maru and Moro.

The bespectacled teenager blushed heavily as he looked at his attire. It was a maroon maid outfit, complete with lacey handcuffs, bib, ribbons and Mary Janes.

"Wahhh…" Yuuko crooned. "So pretty…"

"Too pretty!" Maru crooned as well.

"Too pretty!" Moro echoed.

"Shut up," Watanuki grumbled. "Oi. Mokona! Who told you to take pictures!!" The teenager scrambled, chasing a gleeful Mokona with a digicam in hand.

"Wata-chan! Wata-chan!" he chanted as he bounced away from Watanuki's every attempt to grab the camera from him.

At one attempt, Mokona bounced quickly off a drawer and Watanuki tripped on his new shoes and fell, collapsing on the drawer. "Tehe!" Mokona giggled.

Watanuki got up and rubbed his sore head. "Yuuko-san, please tell me you were only joking when you told me I'd spend the day in this ridiculous outfit…"

Yuuko smirked at her part-time worker. "Sorry, but, no," she said bluntly.

The teenager groaned. "No way… How am I supposed to do housework in this?"

"Oh, don't you know? That's a maid's uniform." Yuuko replied.

"Maid's uniform!" echoed Maru and Moro.

Watanuki gripped his frilly 7-layered skirt in an attempt to push it lower to cover his pale thighs. "This outfit's impossible!" he whined.

"Get to work now, Watanuki-chan. I want sake and snacks!" Yuuko said. She didn't react even when Watanuki shot her a deathly glare and stomped off to the kitchen. When he was out of the room, Yuuko grinned at Mokona. "Wait till he finds out Doumeki-kun's coming over!"

"Tehe!" Mokona and Yuuko's evil grins were worse than Kurogane's vampire smile.

Watanuki arrived at the kitchen. No need to worry here. He was in his element. He closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths. Calm down. Ignore the outfit. You are in your school uniform, apron and bandanna, not a frilly, maroon, maid outfit that looks like cosplay. School uniform, apron and bandanna…

"Alright! Let's do this! Go, Watanuki-sama!!"

Doumeki was walking by Yuuko's fence. _No, _not waiting for his crush--er, friend, Watanuki. _No, _not pretending to be walking by coincidentally when Watanuki comes out and spots him. And, _definitely not _stalking Watanuki and waiting to see him or even just hear his voice. Nope.

He was just pacing when suddenly; Yuuko comes out and grabs his forearm. "Ah, Doumeki-kun! Come in! Come in! Have some tea with us, won't you?" Before the shock registers, he found himself being pulled in her shop, with Yuuko humming "Hitsuzen. Hitsuzen. It's just Hitsuzen. Lalala!".

"Uh, Yuuko-san…" he said finally when Yuuko tossed him onto the sofa.

"Ohoho!" she said. "Think nothing of it! For today, I would just simply _adore _your presence! Now, wait here while I get Watanuki—ahem-- -chan to serve us some sake and snacks!"

Before Doumeki could reply, Yuuko was out of the room. He just blinked, then leaned back. Oh well. At least he could see Watanuki, that cute idiot.

The bespectacled teenager was just placing the snacks on plates when Yuuko poked her head in the doorway. "Watanuki-chan, could you take those snacks to the living room? Maru and Moro here will help with the sake." She pushed the two little girls through the doorway and left.

Watanuki rolled his eyes. What is _with _Yuuko-san today? Really.

He took the bottles of sake and placed them in Maru and Moro's arms, along with the glasses. "Here you go."

Maru giggled then faced her sister. "Aren't surprises just fun?"

"Yes!" Moro faced Watanuki and repeated the question. "Aren't they fun: surprises?"

"Uh, yeah," Watanuki replied absentmindedly as he picked up two trays of snacks. "Let's go, girls." They walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

"And then," Yuuko was blabbing to Doumeki. "When white Mokona, Syaoran and Sakura walked in, Kuro-rin had Fai pinned against the wall! And he was _just about _to kiss him!!" She paused for dramatic effect, yet gaining no violent reaction from her audience.

Yuuko perked her ears when she heard the familiar clatter of utensils against trays. Watanuki was coming.

"Really, Yuuko-san," the teenager's voice drifted from the corridor as he approached. "It wouldn't kill you to lend a hand." He walked in, not noticing Doumeki gaping at his attire from the couch as he set the food on the coffee table. When he looked up at his employer, she was grinning evilly. "Yuuko-san…?"

"My, Watanuki-chan, where are your manners? Greet our guest."

Watanuki looked up at Doumeki. His eyes widened and his mouth was prepared to scream. He tried to run, but his body seemed glued to the spot.

"Ah, cosplay." Doumeki observed.

Watanuki blinked, then stood up straight, glaring indignantly at the stoic man sitting on the couch. "_Cosplay_?! That's _all _you can say!?"

"A cross-dressing fetish?" he tried.

"_Heck no_!!"

Yuuko giggled. "Watanuki-chan, you're blushing!"

"ARGH!!" The bespectacled teen clawed at his face in frustration. "That's it!" He stomped his foot. "I've had enough of you humiliating me today, Yuuko-san!!" He ran out of the room, headed for the kitchen.

"Ah. Watanuki." Doumeki stood up and followed him.

"Mokona," Yuuko called out, sounding for the entire world like a giddy schoolgirl. "Get the video camera!"

"Coming!"

Watanuki was doubled over above the sink, splashing his flushed face with cold water. No. No. No. No. No. No. This can't be happening…

He felt a tight grip on his elbow. The hand turned him around and soon; he was face to face with Doumeki. He tried pushing the archer's hand off, to no avail. "Let go," he squealed, sounding girlier than he would have liked.

Doumeki pressed his body against the smaller boy's, trapping him in between the kitchen sink and himself. "Why are you so angry?" he asked.

Watanuki glared at him with sapphire eyes. "Have you _no idea_?!" After a pause, he shook is head. "It's fucking humiliating, dammit."

The archer's eyes widened slightly. Hearing those dirty words tumble from Watanuki's lips was such an unexpected turn on.

"Now will you _please _get off m—mff!"

Doumeki pressed his lips upon Watanuki's. The smaller boy's sapphire eyes widened. A while passed and Doumeki was still on him. His eyelids fluttered closed and he leaned into the kiss.

Doumeki pulled off slowly, with Watanuki gazing at him through heavy-lidded eyes. "What are you talking about?" the stoic man said. "You look really cute."

"We. Caught. It. On. Tape." Mokona crowed. "Tehehe!!"

"AH!" Watanuki stood up straight and smoothed his blouse hastily, then ran after Mokona. "GIVE IT TO ME, YOU FREAK OF NATURE!"

"Wah! Wata-chan wants to watch it over, and over, and over again!" Mokona squealed as he bounced off the walls.

"GET BACK HERE!" the boy roared.

Doumeki heaved a sigh and leaned on the counter. He lightly placed his fingers on his lips and smiled. That was the best.

­

**(A.N.: Hitsuzen! Hitsuzen!! :DD Tehehe! REVIEWS, ONEGAI?)**


	2. Date!

Chapter 2: Date

**Chapter 2: Date?!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, I wouldn't be saying this. Huh, 'Saying what?' you say? Saying I do not own any xxxHolic or TRC characters that may or may not appear in this fic.**

**(A.N.: Haha. Finally! Plot bunnies! Haha. Sorry for the delay. R&R, beautiful people. :DD)**

_I. Can't. Believe. I. Am. Doing. This, _Watanuki thought, his face in a pretty shade of crimson.

"My, Watanuki-chan," Yuuko crowed as she fixed the ribbon on Watanuki's blouse. "I can't believe you're doing this."

"Shut up," the bespectacled boy grumbled.

"Well, that's expected of Doumeki-kun. One kiss and you're already dating." Yuuko sighed as she placed blue clips on Watanuki's bangs, pulling it back. "I wish I could have a romance that cute."

"Yuuko-san, shut up."

A black Mokona bounced in the room with a pair of girls. "Yuuko! Maru and Moro got the sandals you asked for!"

"Blue sandals!" Maru squealed, grinning ear to ear.

"Pretty sandals!" Moro equaled.

The two bounded over to their mistress. "Thank you," Yuuko said, patting their heads in turn. She took the sandals and slipped them on Watanuki's feet. "There we go! All done. Let's see how pretty you are…" She stepped back and observed her work.

The teenager's hair was the usual, but with blue clips pulling back his bangs. He wore a lacey, turtleneck blouse that had a blue ribbon tying up the front. On his hips was a plain, navy blue, school skirt that ended just above his knees. And his legs stretched until it ended where his feet were adorned with sandals.

Watanuki turned away, his face still red, refusing to see the girl's clothes he was wearing. _I've lost all my masculinity. Dammit, Doumeki better like this!_

Yuuko closed her eyes in satisfaction, shaking her head. "Simply stunning. My best work in my career." She spread out her arms. "Applaud me!"

Mokona, Maru and Moro applauded giddily. "Hurrah."

Watanuki glared at the four, trying to make them burn. Alas.

He picked up his handbag and stomped his way out of the living room to the front door. "I'll take my leave."

The foursome gathered behind him, grinning and waving. "Have fun!!"

And Watanuki slammed the door behind him.

oooooooooooooooooo

It had been a week since Doumeki had kissed him. A week until Watanuki broke down and realized his inevitable attraction for the stoic teenager. And how serious Doumeki was. The two talked about it all over the phone since Watanuki refused to "be deceived again by a body pressed against him".

It worked out.

And now they were going out.

Watanuki stood by the front of the movie theater, preoccupying himself by gazing at the stars. "Doumeki… Is this reality…?"

ooooooooooooooooooo

_This can't be happening,_ Doumeki thought as he hopped on one leg around in his room with one shoe on. Where was his other shoe?! He dropped on his belly and searched through the mess under his bed.

"Damn…" he groaned, rolling his eyes. Watanuki. _In girl's clothing. _Waiting for _him_. At the theatre! For a DATE! At night!! And he himself, the man who's been the first to pine for the other, is going to be _late_!!

He shook his head. Concentrate. Shoeshoeshoeshoe…

oooooooooooooooooooo

_15 minutes late already…_

"Hey, miss, you busy?"

Watanuki looked at the two buff men suddenly standing in front of him. _Oh, shit._ "Actually, yes. Yes I am!" he huffed in reply.

"You don't look busy," one of them said. "Wanna get a drink with us?" He grabbed Watanuki's wrist and pulled him closer. The teenager squeaked involuntarily.

"Let go, you jerk!!"

The man scowled. "What did you say?!" He raised his right arm to hit his captive, when suddenly he felt a hand grip his raised wrist and twist. Hard.

"HOLY—!!"

"He said let go." Doumeki stated, glaring at the man.

"He?!" the other man said in disgust, looking at Watanuki and back to Doumeki.

Doumeki roughly let go of the buff dude. "Beat it."

"Wasn't worth it anyway!" they shouted, running away.

The stoic teenager turned to face Watanuki. "Are you hurt?" The boy shook his head, then smiled up at the archer.

"Thank you, Doumeki." _He's definitely worth all ignoring all those spirits, even at the movies_, he thought.

Watanuki's date hid his face by turning towards the theatre and walking inside. Watanuki glared indignantly. "How about a 'You're welcome' there, huh?!"

Doumeki kept walking. "W-whatever. Movie. N-now." Never had his face burned so fiercely… That smile… It was too…

oooooooooooooooooooo

Halfway through the movie and absolutely nothing of romantic relevance had occurred. Nothing. The two were submerged in their own thoughts in their own seats.

Watanuki fiddled with the hem of his skirt, head bowed. _He's ignoring me._ Watanuki thought._ He won't look at me because I put him through so much trouble… Those men could've…_

…_Hurt Watanuki. If I wasn't so late… Argh. _Doumeki was glaring at the movie screen, burning his frustration into it. "Oi, Watanuki." He had to say something.

The raven-haired boy looked up in surprise. "Yeah?"

The stoic man faced Watanuki. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's… it's alright." He quickly resumed his former position.

"Oi, Watanuki."

The bespectacled teenager looked up to find Doumeki's warm lips upon his. His eyes widened until the archer pulled away. "Dou—"

"You look so cute," Doumeki whispered, letting a small smile adorn his face. "I'm glad you could come with me today."

Watanuki's face felt hotter than any frying pan on the stove he'd ever touched and his heart wouldn't stop hammering against his narrow chest. "D-doumeki."

"Hm?"

Watanuki glared at the teenager sitting beside him. "Warn me before you do that again! Geez!" He crossed his arms then glared at the movie screen.

The archer smirked and reached out for Watanuki's hand. "Sure." Doumeki slowly slipped his fingers among Watanuki's and smiled gently at the blushing boy beside him. He laid their entwined hands on the armrest between them.

oooooooooooooooooooo

After the movie, Doumeki took him home without trouble and kissed him goodnight. After getting in his room and removing his sandals, Watanuki ran straight to his futon, wrapped his arms tightly around a pillow and buried his grinning face in it.

The cool pillow felt good against his burning face.

Ah, Doumeki…

oooooooooooooooooooo

**(A.N.: Yay! Hehe. I feel as though I went overboard with the fluff and at the same time, not. :P Wee! DouxWata forever! :DD Reviews?)**


	3. The Real Confession

**Chapter 3: The Real Confession**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any xxxHolic characters that may or may not appear here.**

**(A.N.: Wee. Plot development. R&R, and you get a cookie. Yes, chocolate chips. Hahaha. Oh and, if you think so, I really am sorry if they are a bit OOC. Hehe. There's a lotta fluff to make up for it, though. )**

The morning light streaming through the thin curtains of Watanuki's bedroom soon reached his sleepy eyes. They opened slowly, unwilling, as most are, to wake up just yet. His half-asleep brain registered the usual morning sounds and smells.

The smell of his futon. The sound of bicycles passing in front of the apartment. The sound of those birds twittering in the tree outside. The smell of last night's dinner on the stove—Wait. What?!

The teenager bolted up in his bed, fully awake now. His hands shook in fear. Someone broke into his room… Who… He turned the corner that was his bedroom's doorway and into the kitchen.

"DOUMEKI?!"

His boyfriend turned on his chair, his cheeks stuffed. "Good morning," he managed to muffle out through his mouthful of food. His amber eyes, Watanuki noticed, started lowering to observe his outfit.

"Gah!" The bespectacled teenager turned red, trying to cover his white jammies with bow and arrow prints in vain. "J-j-just a moment!" He bolted back into his room, slamming the door shut.

He sank to the floor with his back against the doorway. He gripped his face in horror. "Oh no," he whispered to himself. "I just imagined us married and happily living together!" His cheeks flamed as he took a deep breath. "This is _not _good."

The teenager stood and took shaky steps toward his closet.

Must. Change. From. Archer. Jammies.

0000000000000000

Doumeki chewed on Watanuki's food reflectively. Delicious, as always. Hm. How should he start? Watanuki. I want to kiss you till your lips swell. No, that's not right… Watanuki—

"I'm back." The archer turned around. There stood his boyfriend in a plain blue T-shirt that had CLAMP in all caps and faded jeans. Doumeki blinked. Say something. Uh. Um.

"What? No cross-dressing today?" Gah! No!

Unexpectedly, the boy blushed as he walked over to his boyfriend. "Well, those _were _Yuuko-san's…"

"Ah." His amber eyes widened as he felt Watanuki plant a chaste kiss on his cheek. The bespectacled boy had his eyes averted now and his cheeks were a dusty pink.

"S-sorry, Doumeki…" he murmured.

Blam.

"Ah," Watanuki gasped as he found himself against the wall, with Doumeki pinning him there.

"You're _so cute_…" Doumeki growled, looking frustrated. His eyes widened again as Watanuki's laughter reached his ears.

"Idiot," the raven-haired boy laughed. "You still have food on your face!" Watanuki picked the rice off the corners of Doumeki's mouth with a warm smile.

Doumeki pushed himself off Watanuki and took his seat once more at the table. Unseen by his boyfriend, his face was red. _I just imagined us married and happily living together_, he thought. _I don't think I can hold it back anymore. _

"I love you," Watanuki said softly.

The archer stood up in surprise and turned to gaze at Watanuki. The boy had his hands together, head down and looking nervous. D-Did he just say…

The bespectacled boy chuckled. "Silly, right? We've only had, like, two kisses, and only one date, and yet…"

Before he knew it, Doumeki was in front of him again. The archer lifted the shorter boy's chin. For a moment, the two gazed at each other, then Doumeki closed the distance between them.

_Ah_, Watanuki thought. _He's making me melt… _He shuddered when Doumeki licked his lower lip, begging for entrance.

"Dou—"

Soon, Doumeki's tongue was in his boyfriend's mouth, caressing every warm, pulsing curve of his oral cavity. He lapped the shorter boy's tongue, encouraging him to react. Then, their tongues were massaging each other. The two were lost in heated kisses and the air was soon filled with their panting.

He is. He's the one I'm in l—

They broke apart for air. The archer placed his coarse palm on Watanuki's cheek, rubbing softly with his thumb. "Kimihiro."

Watanuki blushed at the creamy voice using his first name. He looked up to find Doumeki smiling gently at him. So warm…

Doumeki took Watanuki's hand and pressed the back of the hand against his lips. "I love you," his boyfriend whispered.

An unexpected sob broke through Watanuki's lips and tears coursed down his face. Doumeki embraced him and he buried his face in his boyfriend's shirt, gripping the back of the stoic man's shirt and breathing in his scent.

"Even after I've treated you so… You still…" the boy gasped in between sobs. He gripped the archer tighter. "Doumeki…!"

0000000000000000

The two were now sitting on the riverbank, munching on snacks made by Watanuki.

Doumeki looked up at the sound of the boy's chuckle. "Doumeki," he said with a laugh. "Did you see the way my neighbors looked at you when we walked out of my room holding hands?"

"Yeah," the archer replied. "I wonder if we've traumatized them with our homosexuality…"

Watanuki punched him playfully in the shoulder. "Don't say that so carelessly!" he hissed, an amused grin still pasted on his face.

"But we _are _in love and we _are _both males," Doumeki replied bluntly. The smaller boy rolled his eyes and laughed, falling back to lay on the grass with his hands behind his head.

After a while, Watanuki spoke, "I wonder how Himawari-chan will react…"

The taller teenager stiffened.

The bespectacled teen sat up. "Doumeki?"

"Forget her," he murmured. The archer chomped a little too roughly on one croquette, Watanuki noticed.

"Doumeki?"

"Hey, Kimihiro." This made the smaller boy blush again.

"Y-yeah?"

"You can come closer and lean on me, you know." And, suddenly, Watanuki noticed they were sitting a few feet from each other. Watanuki blushed further in embarrassment and scrambled over to where his boyfriend sat.

"O-of course I know! Geez!" He wrapped his arms around Doumeki's muscular arm and laid his head on it, his eyes fluttering closed. Doumeki reached out with his other arm to pick up another snack with his chopsticks.

"I love you, Doumeki," said Watanuki in a sweeter tone.

"Heh," the stoic teen replied, munching on the snack to distract him from the warmth crawling up his cheeks.

0000000000000000

**(A.N.: XD Wah. So fluffeh. DouxWata: it's love. Review, please.)**


	4. Only Me?

**Chapter 4: Only Me?**

**Disclaimer: Am not CLAMP, therefore, do not own.**

(A.N.: OMG, like, 1000+ hits! I could jump for joy! TT Hehe. But, please, more reviews; they mean a lot to me. Thank you so much! Here! Another chapter with a bit of fluff here, a pinch of angst there, a sprinkling of suspense and a whole lotta LOVE! :DD)

School. Oh how Watanuki wished it wouldn't come. He had so many fears piled up. Would Doumeki let his fan girls know about their relationship? Would Doumeki completely ignore him? Would Doumeki—

"Wata!" Mokona shouted.

"WHAT?!" the bespectacled boy swirled to face the black manjuu bun.

"You're burning our breakfast!"

"AH!" Watanuki yelped, quickly switching off the stove. He stared at the pan dismally. "Yuuko-san won't let me hear the end of it…"

0000000000000000

"Has our great cook reached his end?!" Yuuko exclaimed dramatically, as she waved her fork about.

Maru and Moro placed their palms on their cheeks, wearing shocked expressions. "Reached his end?!" they mimicked.

Watanuki scratched the back of his head. "It's not like that, Yuuko-san. I was just… distracted…"

"Who knew boys could feel this way about each other?" Mokona voiced loudly, snickering. The manjuu bun bounced out of the boy's reach and into Yuuko's lap. "Wata and Doumeki sitting in a tree!"

"_Don't say it!_" Watanuki growled furiously.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!" Yuuko, Maru and Moro chanted gleefully, their arms up in the air.

Watanuki roared and flailed his limbs wildly. One could almost see the volcano bursting behind him.

"I don't see why you're angry," Yuuko said calmly, picking at her food with her fork. The boy stilled. "Don't you think Doumeki-kun is just lovely?"

At the sudden statement, Watanuki blushed. "I do, but…"

"But?"

"I wish you wouldn't tease me," he murmured, unsure if he chose the right words.

Yuuko smiled, "We know it makes you think." Watanuki was startled.

"Wata!"

"WHAT?!" he glared furiously at Mokona.

"Don't you have to go to school?"

"AH!" he yelped. He ran to get his bag and bento boxes and ran back, exiting the living room and then the front door. "You could've said so earlier!" His voice faded as he left in haste.

"I wonder how this romance will go…" Yuuko said distantly.

"We have to support them!" Mokona exclaimed.

"YEAH!" Maru, Moro and Yuuko punched their fists in the air.

0000000000000000

"Oi, Watanuki." Suddenly, all the filthy spirits disappeared. Watanuki turned around to face the taller teenager. _Ah, my knight in shining armor_, he thought as the spirits' weight was lifted from his shoulders. _Wait. What am I thinking?! _He shook his head.

As Doumeki came over, he suddenly felt so small. The stoic man gazed down at him. "G-good morning," the bespectacled boy stuttered.

"Good morning," Doumeki replied. He put his hand under Watanuki's chin and lifted it. The smaller boy's cheeks were suddenly streaked with pink. The taller boy leaned over and whispered an inch from his lips, "I couldn't stop thinking about you last night…"

Watanuki pressed his hands against the stoic teenager's chest. "S-stop," he whispered. "Someone… might see…" _No. I sound so weak_, Watanuki thought. His heart was banging again in his chest.

Doumeki gazed into Watanuki's sapphire eyes…

"Ah," a girl's voice squeaked. "Watanuki-kun and Doumeki-kun are such good friends!"

In a half a second, the two boys were a foot away from each other. "Ah, Himawari-cha—" As the bespectacled boy laid his eyes on Kunogi, he noticed, she lost the glamour that once gripped his heart. _Strange…_

"Good morning," Doumeki greeted.

"Good morning," Kunogi returned politely. She started walking toward the direction of the school. "Come on, guys." She gave a smile, which made Watanuki stare. It was so… plain now.

Doumeki walked alongside the girl with pigtails. "Ah, wait up," the bespectacled boy exclaimed, running to catch up with them. As he kept pace, he looked up at Doumeki, silently comparing him to Kunogi.

Soon, Watanuki had to look away to rub his dazzled eyes.

"Anything wrong?" the stoic man's creamy voice whispered, unheard by Kunogi.

Doki

Watanuki blushed. What's with his heart thumping like that? "It's n-nothing." Doumeki looked away, but the smaller boy was startled when he felt a coarse hand hold his own. He smiled softly and entwined his fingers with Doumeki's.

He didn't fail to notice the light blush on Doumeki's cheeks as he stared straight ahead.

0000000000000000

_Lunchtime._

"Don't you think he looks cute, Doumeki-kun?" Kunogi's voice floated over to the bespectacled teenager as he walked over to them. The girl was giggling, showing a picture to Doumeki. Unusually, the man was looking away, his face cross.

"Himawari-chan?" he called out.

"Ah! Watanuki-kun! Lookie! Yuuko-san gave it to me!" She gestured for him to sit beside her. She handed him the photo and—

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Watanuki's voice screeched. "I-I-I thought I took that camera away from that freak of nature!! W-w-w-why?!" His shaky hands held the photo of him in that maid outfit Yuuko got him to wear. His fury soon resulted in the picture being torn.

"GRAAAAAHHH!!" he roared again.

Wordlessly, Doumeki stood up and left them. This made the furious boy stop. "Doumeki…? Hey, wait." Watanuki stood and followed quickly leaving Kunogi alone.

The blue-eyed teenager found the archer standing by the window at the end of an empty corridor. He put his hand gently on Doumeki's elbow. "What's wrong?"

The archer turned and the smaller teenager found him glaring. "Kimihiro, you love me, right?" he asked with a growl.

Watanuki gasped involuntarily. He searched desperately at the archer's amber eyes for a reason behind his question. "Of course! What do you m—"

"Only me?" he barked.

Watanuki took Doumeki's hand and held it with both of his. "Of course…" he whispered.

"Prove it," the archer growled.

In a heartbeat, Watanuki had his hands on Doumeki's face and their lips were pressed together.

Tears.

Tears were on Watanuki's eyelashes, like jewels adorning his already beautiful sapphire eyes. Watanuki who was desperately clinging to Doumeki…

The archer pushed Watanuki away gently, realizing the ache in his heart. What had he done? He spoke, "I'm so—"

"Watanuki-kun!" Kunogi's voice hit the two like an arrow.

_Flash._

Doumeki wrestled out of the smaller boy's grasp, and ran away.

_Flash._

Watanuki's arms fell limply to his sides.

_Flash._

Kunogi smiled darkly, unseen by Watanuki.

0000000000000000

The rest of day passed slowly, time dragging Watanuki's heart through the dust.

His chest felt empty; hollow. He could hardly breathe, much less listen to class.

Kunogi had comforted him, yet he did not hear her words.

"It's no good. I can't go to Yuuko-san's today…" he murmured to himself.

0000000000000000

With her eyes closed, Yuuko had her hands over a circular disc set on a bowl of water. After chanting Watanuki's name a few times, the disc began to spin.

"Love. Happiness. Jealousy. Doubt. Tears. Anger. Sadness. Betrayal. The bond between two boys that grows deeper with every loving gesture… Oh, Watanuki, what happened…?" she whispered to the empty living room shrouded in smoke.

0000000000000000

(A.N.: Himawari-chan, what are you up to?! Ah the sadness! Well, really, what is a xxxHolic story without it? Oh, but don't get me wrong. I don't hate Himawari-chan. She really is cute, but I need her for the plot. :DD Suspense!! Wee. Leave your valuable reviews and inspire me, o readers!! :DD )


	5. Jealousy

Chapter 5: Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I don't own any xxxHolic characters that may or may not appear here.**

(A.N.: Okay. No more Ms. Peppy Authoress.

**Okay, I love that a lot (and I mean **_**a lot**_**) of people are reading this story, (thank you very much to BooKsK, tenshi-gosuperu, Masuda-san, Nalana, Myra Hellsing, Madde-chan, darkshadowarchfiend, StalkingAShadow, ObsessedReader, and Hatori Soma for reviewing.) but couldn't each of you leave **_**at least one review**_**?! :sighs: Sorry, I don't mean to be a bitch, but reviews keep me writing.**

**So… R&R.)**

"Watanuki? What's wrong?" Yuuko asked, bending to look up at her part-timer who had a face like that famous emo rock star she saw in one of her chick magazines. "Is that eyeliner? You see it too, right, Mokona?"

"Yeah!" Even the black manjuu looked worried. "What happened, Wata?"

The teenager practically slammed the tray of food on the coffee table in front of Yuuko, which made the other two jump. "Stop trying to make a comedy out of all of this, Yuuko-san! No, it's _not eyeliner_, just the after effects of crying all night, _that's all,_" he said sourly, glaring at his mistress. He straightened up and turned his back on her. "Be glad that the great Watanuki-sama went through the trouble to make you food, even in this condition!"

Yuuko leaned back in her couch, laying her hand on Mokona's head, staring calmly at her part-timer. "What condition?" she said seriously.

Mokona noticed Watanuki's shoulders tense and he fell silent.

"Doumeki's left me," the teenager said. "Like he's angry. But I don't know why. I really don't know…"

"So ask him." Yuuko kept her gaze firm.

Watanuki turned around with a bewildered look on his face. "B-but," he stuttered. "If I did something, wouldn't he just ig-ignore me?"

His mistress chuckled. "If it was you he was angry at, I'm sure he would've told you."

"How do you—"

"Doumeki-kun's that kind of person," she said smiling, then turned to Mokona. "Right?"

"Right!" Mokona said, jumping up. "Go, Wata!"

Watanuki brightened up hopefully. "Yuuko-san, I can go now?"

"Well, I can't have our cute Watanuki-_chan_ stomping around the house and shrouding it with emo-ness," she said with a smirk.

"Shut up," said Watanuki, meaning it to be harsh but unable to hide the grin on his face. He removed his apron and bandanna, then picked up his bag and bento boxes from the doorway and headed out. "See ya!"

"Bye!" Yuuko and Mokona waved.

Once he was gone, she placed her palm against her cheek and sighed. "Ah, teenage love."

Mokona crossed his tiny arms and nodded. "Truly befuddling."

"Nice words!" Yuuko grinned, giving the manjuu a high five. "Have you been watching my British chick flicks?"

……………………………**.**

He ran all the way too the school, despite the fact that he was too early and there were barely any students there. It's fine. He'd wait for Doumeki. When he turned the corner and reached the gate, the first person he saw was—

"Himawari-chan!" Watanuki gushed.

"Ah, Watanuki-kun! Good morning!" she greeted. "I was waiting for you."

The taller teenager smiled. "Really…?" _She shouldn't have_, he thought. "Ah. Have you seen Doumeki?"

"Hmm. No." She then flashed a brighter smile. "It's still very early. Sit with me?" Watanuki nodded and the two sat on a bench under one of the many trees in the schoolyard.

"Hey, could you help me talk to him?" Watanuki said, grinning sheepishly.

"Ah. About yesterday?"

The boy nodded, blushing slightly. He wasn't sure if she knew they were together. He'd tell her with Doumeki's permission. Maybe she'd even help him out, like Yuuko does. Watanuki nearly chuckled at the idea of having "girlfriends" help.

Watanuki, preoccupied by these thoughts, failed to notice Kunogi clench her fists on her lap.

"So, will you?" the clueless boy inquired again.

Kunogi looked up, looking sheepish herself. "Actually, I just remembered I have to finish a project—"

"Kimihiro."

The two looked up in surprise. "D-doumeki!" the bespectacled teen stood, unable to hold back a smile. He could barely keep himself from hugging him. Instead, he held Doumeki's wrists.

"Fool." The stoic teen looked away, but Watanuki got the feeling he definitely wasn't angry with him.

"Ah, Doumeki-kun." Kunogi stood as well, with a strange glint in her eyes. She suddenly wrapped her arms around one of Watanuki's. "Watanuki-kun! Take me to class?" she said in a suspiciously sugary tone.

Watanuki smiled, but before he could reply, Doumeki stated, "I'll take him to class. I need to talk to him." The bespectacled teen's expression soon changed from confused to delighted.

Kunogi's face fell, and if Watanuki weren't so busy thinking about Doumeki, he would have noticed the girl shooting a dark look at his boyfriend. She looked up at Watanuki and gave a sad face. "Watanuki-kun?"

The boy she held onto pulled his arm away from her grasp gently. Watanuki smiled sheepishly. "Well, we _do _need to talk…" He turned and winked at Doumeki.

_Fool_, the archer thought.

Kunogi spun on her heels and started walking away from them. "See you later then." She raised her right hand in a wave. The two boys, in turn, never got to see her eyes tearing up in frustration.

"So, Doumeki…" Watanuki was suddenly nervous about being alone with him.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" the bespectacled teen looked up. "What do you mean?"

"I hurt you." He stated bluntly, caressing Watanuki's cheek with his right hand. "Just because I was…"

Watanuki gazed into his resentful, amber eyes, the ones he loved so much. "What?" he whispered.

"Jealous." Doumeki now looked straight at Watanuki, self-frustration clear on his face. "I know it's low, but—"

"Jealous? Why?" If he weren't so serious, the archer would've laughed at his boyfriend's confused look.

"It's Kunogi," he muttered softly.

"What about her?" Watanuki chuckled nervously. "She's just a friend, right?" Doumeki was really starting to worry Watanuki now. The shorter teen could feel something big coming. His heart raced in his chest and he gulped nervously. Also, he had never seen Doumeki look so troubled.

The archer looked away. "I know. It's just…" He took his hand off Watanuki's cheek, which made his boyfriend worry even more. "I think she likes you." He looked up again, to see Watanuki's eyes widen. "As more than a friend."

……………………………**.**

Kunogi had her head buried in her arms as she sat in her armchair. She could feel her classmates walking past her. Ignoring her. Like everyone else had done her whole life. Everyone except Watanuki. She heard some whispered words on her soft sobbing.

Why? Why did that archer have to be so…!?

She gritted her teeth, feeling her sobs shaking her whole being, and buried her head deeper into her arms.

……………………………**.**

**(A.N.: HAHA! How's that? :D**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE FOR ALL READERS:**

**I'll update sooner if you leave reviews.**

**Really.**

**)**


	6. LONG LIVE YAOI!

Chapter 6: LONG LIVE YAOI

**Chapter 6: LONG LIVE YAOI!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely characters; therefore do not chase me with pitchforks and torches. I am just an author. Ess.**

**(A.N.: Hey!! Sorry if I took a wee bit long to update. My laptop was confiscated for a while. Oh, and I had at least two long trips out of town. XP Damn busy. :D I love it! XD This story's such a hit. Haha! You'll never guess how happy I was to see more reviews on it. Whee! Oh yeah! I'm working on another DouxWata fic. Watch out for it! Then review there too! XD Hahaha!)**

"What do I do…?" groaned Watanuki as he walked the familiar path home from school. Kunogi said she had… an errand… to do. The bespectacled boy slapped his hand to his face. "OF COURSE! So that must be why she kept avoiding me when I still loved her! It's YOU!" He swirled around to point at the tall, stoic teenager walking alongside him. Watanuki continued ranting without waiting for a reaction, flailing his limbs. "All the times I would ask if she could walk home with me… She thought I loved _you _and now—"

"You do love me." Well. This stopped the ranting. Doumeki looked at Watanuki. "Right?"

The bespectacled boy blushed under his gaze and sudden statement. After a pause, he crossed his arms and turned away. "Conceited jerk," he huffed. His blue eyes widened as he felt familiar arms wrap around his slight torso. Doumeki laid his chin on his shoulder.

"My cute idiot," the archer whispered into Watanuki's ear, sending chills up the smaller boy's spine. Doumeki smirked as he felt the smaller boy's cheeks burn. "So cute," he whispered breathily, trailing his hand lazily on the smaller boy's stomach. Watanuki jumped, his face a bright red, and planted his hands on the archer's arms, trying to push him off. GAH! Did he just lick his—?

"D-d-d-doumeki…!" he squeaked. "N-not in the m-middle of the street, s-stupid!" From the corner of his eye, Watanuki recognized some of his classmates, mostly girls. Were they giggling?! "Shit," the smaller boy hissed. Those yaoi fan girls would never let him forget this.

"My, my," came a familiar voice. "Out here in the open?" The couple looked up to find Yuuko smirking down on them. Mokona was perched on her shoulder, taking pictures. She clapped her hands together, smiling giddily. "How _adorable_!!" she gushed. Watanuki rolled his eyes. Another yaoi fan girl. He eyed Mokona. And fan thing.

The bespectacled teen finally got out of Doumeki's bear hug, thanks to the archer registering his mistress's presence. "Yuuko-san," he said testily, his eyebrow twitching and opening his palm. "The camera. Now."

"NEVAH!" she exclaimed. She thrusts a pointed finger to the air with a triumphant look on her face. "Mokona! To the internet!" The black manjuu bun tosses the camera into his mouth, jumps into the air high above Yuuko and, much to the surprise of everyone in the area, swallows the tall lady whole.

"Tehe!" Mokona winked at Watanuki, whose jaw was dropped straight to the floor, then zips away into the blue sky. The bespectacled teen could _swear _he heard his mistress's voice echo something like, "Long live yaoi!!"

Doumeki plugged his ears, and before any of his classmates nearby could ask why—

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT?!" Watanuki screamed shamelessly. "OI, COME BACK HERE WITH THOSE PHOTOS!!"

OOOOOOOOO

Merely half an hour later, when Watanuki arrived at Yuuko's shop for his part-time job, a huge poster greeted him in the face as he stepped through the door. His eyes widened dramatically as he saw an image of himself struggling to get out of his boyfriend's arms, who had his face near Watanuki's ear.

Now this would be expected. But in the photo, Watanuki saw himself wearing a frilly, cream-colored dress that looked like it was dragged from the Elizabethan era and Doumeki was wearing a dark suit and a blood-red cape with a high collar, looking exactly like a lusting vampire.

NOW THIS _COULD_ BE EXPECTED. After all, he had cross-dressed before _and _seen Yuuko have fun photo shopping pictures of a blonde mage and a tall, dark ninja. But, then a large: THANKS FOR THE 1, 000, 000, 000, 000 HITS!! screamed at his from below his and Doumeki's image.

The blood all rushed straight to his head, and he could barely stand up. He leaned against the wood of the wall beside him, and before sinking to the floor; his dizzy eyes caught another statement on the poster. 'Due to insistent public demand, The Yaoi Goddess has granted you a separate DouxWata site! Photos, fan art, soundtracks, videos, forums, doujinshi, fan fiction and MUCH MORE!!'

"Oh God…" Watanuki said faintly, consciousness slipping away from him. "We have our own website…"

OOOOOOOOO

"OH GOD!" screamed Kunogi from in front of her laptop, regretting Googling Watanuki's name. "THEY HAVE THEIR OWN WEBSITE!!" She screeched in anger, angst and jealously and slammed her fist on the table, making everything on it to jump.

"DAAAAAAAAAMN YOOOOOOU, YAOI GODDESS!!"

OOOOOOOOO

"Ahhh… Doumeki-kun… S-so good…" came Watanuki's voice from the speakers. "Ah! Not there…! Ah!"

"Shizuka! Come down! Your dinner's getting cold!!"

Doumeki un-stuck his face from the computer screen, minimizing the web page, and took a few shaky breaths to keep his breathing even and wiped his sweaty face with his shirt. No need for his mom to know that—

"Oi, Shizuka!! Are you watching porn _again_!? I thought you said you had a lover?! You're not supposed to be doing that!!"

_Is it still porn if your lover's in it? With you?_ Doumeki thought, rolling his eyes. He sighed then got off his chair. Might as well take a cold shower.

OOOOOOOOO

Yuuko clapped her hands gleefully when she found Watanuki unconscious on her floor. "Oh my!! It's a dream come true!! MOKONA. THE CAMERA!!" She giggled as she gripped the teenager's wrists and started dragging him toward the bedroom. "I could get so many poses out of this guy! Wai!"

"Long live yaoi!" said Mokona, a camera around his round belly as he hopped up on Yuuko's shoulder.

OOOOOOOOO

**(A.N.: WOAH. I can't believe I wrote that. Hahaha! See, this is what happens when I am Internet and yaoi deprived for nearly half a month. God, I wish there really was a website like that with EVERYTHING yaoi :cough hack: DouXWata, KuroXFai, SasuXNaru, KakaXSasu :cough hack cough: in it. HAHAHA. I'd be so hooked.**

**ZOMG. School's coming… TT-TT I won't be able to update or write much. Wah. There was this one story I had, I didn't update for 10 months, just because of school. So sad. Had to delete it, too. No one was reading it anymore…**

**Anyway, I'll try SO hard to update! Promise!**

**LONG LIVE YAOI!! XD)**


End file.
